rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Superelectromagnetic Weapons
Superelectromagnetic Weapons are weapons created for the purpose to win The Original War on Sky. These weapons were invented by Yandols Z'eon X and manufactured by Locaria Technologies. After the war, some of these weapons have been downscaled and revised to be used on a day-to-day basis in keeping the peace on Sky. History Yandols Z'eon X initially proposed a new unique set of weapons to be used in combat against the O.S.R. as opposed to traditional weapons of war to quickly push the enemy forces back. The idea was quickly accepted by Sky leaders, and funded the development of Yandols' superelectromagnetic weapons, with the first weapon introduced being the Railgun (see Weapons section below). The weapons were then manufactured by Locaria Technologies safely in secrecy in Victoria, which later moved their manufacturing department to Putatan a year later to ease the transport of the more advanced weapons. Some time later, Rumario Alderstein from the O.S.R. eventually managed to replicate Yandols' railguns for use of their own by reverse-engineering dropped railguns from fallen W.I.N.D. soldiers. Rumario also began developing their own version of superelectromagnetic weapons, which eventually proved useless against Yandols' ever-evolving weapons armada. Weapons Railgun The first form of a superelectromagnetic weapon was in the form of a Railgun, created some time in 2010. A railgun is an electrically powered electromagnetic projectile launcher based on similar principles to the homopolar motor. A railgun comprises a pair of parallel conducting rails, along which a sliding armature is accelerated by the electromagnetic effects of a current that flows down one rail, into the armature and then back along the other rail.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Railgun The first version of the railguns were fairly large in size, and quite heavy to bring around. This caused a problem as soldiers that are not physically fit are unable to carry these weapons alone. The second revision of the railgun released later in 2011 had a more compact design and weighed much more lighter, allowing most of the soldiers to carry one into battle. Flamecutter A third revision of the railgun dubbed Flamecutter was released in early 2013, almost a year after The Original War. Compared to its predecessors, it had a super compact design as it was specifically designed for usage by normal civilians to protect themselves during the 2013 Invasion by the Philippine Empire. Due to the super compact design on the Flamecutters, it had to be made less deadly due to the limitations and lack of power storage. However it was proved to be more effective on infantry during a traininga exercise mishap, and was more often used in interior combat after that. Fortuna Some time in 2011, Yandols Z'eon X invented a superelectromagnetic weapon in the form of an artillery battery. It is loosely based off the M114 155 mm howitzer, though heavily modified with a modern-ish appearance and that it runs on his superelectromagnetic technology. The Fortuna is capable of firing an electromagnetic pulse (EMP), a devastating force that will temporary (and sometimes permanently) disrupt any operational machinery within the vicinity of where it was fired upon. This was proved effective in stopping the enemy O.S.R. forces from arriving through Altgard. Guardia Towers In late 2011, Yandols had finished developing a prototype for his own version of a Tesla Coil. Field testing of the coil showed interesting results and after that he named them Guardia Towers. Because Yandols had a very strong interest in the Command & Conquer Red Alert series, he designed the first version of Guardia Towers loosely based off Red Alert 2's Tesla Coil. A few of the Guardia Towers were deployed at Altgard, due to the O.S.R. favoring invading Western Sky through Altgard. The second version of the Guardia Towers had dropped the original Tesla Coil appearance and were designed more to look like Red Alert 2's Prism Towers instead. Although, this version of the Guardia Towers were quickly replaced with its newer revision due to a manufacturing flaw. The revolving piston were spinning 120 revolutions too fast, causing the shots fired from the Guardia Towers to be inaccurate and often targeting random trees instead. The third and final version of the Guardia Towers were designed to look like Red Alert 3's Spectrum Towers, however Yandols later dropped the Command & Conquer Red Alert series design and made it resemble a Cylindrical Wind Turbines, because they also are at the same time. As the electrical upkeep for the Guardia Towers were extremely high, the new Cylindrical Wind Turbines design allowed storing the power into multiple internal batteries built underground below the tower's base. When the batteries are fully charged and the tower is not in use, the power is then sent into the power grid, generating additional electricity for Western Sky. After The Original War ended, the Guardia Towers were put out-of-commission and had their ability to fire disabled. But remained completely intact and used solely for generating electricity from the wind. In mid 2013, The final version of Guardia Towers were also deployed in Muracle, after the Dragonic Empire's internal conflict was resolved. References